Into Fire
by reindeergames19
Summary: Captain Rhiana Sullivan is one of Starfleet's best and brightest, but what happens when a certain revenge-seeking terrorist decides to turn her world upside down by exposing everything she has fought so hard to hide? Khan/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's official. I've caught the Khan bug. What can I say? I love me a dark, tortured villain (preferably in a glass prison cell) ;) Anyways, this is just a little something I cooked up, so tell me how it is and if I should keep going with it! Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own Star Trek in any shape or form...

* * *

_Blood._

_All she could see was blood. _

_She was surrounded by it, covered in it. Her head shot up when she heard a fierce yell to her immediate right. She looked over to see her father grappling with three shadowy figures who appeared to be much stronger and were easily overtaking him. Her mother. She wanted her mother, but she had no clue where she was. She looked around frantically until she spotted a still figure lying not two feet behind her. She crawled towards the immobile woman hesitantly._

"_Mama?" She whispered as she placed a blood covered hand against the woman's cheek, but she did not move. "Mama, you have to wake up!" The girl insisted. "Daddy's in trouble!" Just then, she heard a choked scream coming from behind her and she whipped around to see her father sinking to the floor, a large dagger with a curved handle protruding from his throat, his lifeblood flowing from the fatal wound._

_She screamed._

* * *

Ana Sullivan shot bolt upright as she awoke screaming from yet another nightmare, her sweat soaked emerald green sheets tangled around her legs. She pushed herself back against the headboard of her bed and brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she tried to steady her erratic breathing. After about five minutes of a meditative breathing exercise her mother had taught her years ago, she was able to regain a bit of her composure and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Her toes curled in the plush carpet beneath her feet as she ran a shaking hand through her fiery red curls, tucking a few wayward strands behind her pointed ears. She was about to get up and begin the day, when the communicator on her bedside table shrilled loudly, making her jump. Ana swore under her breath as she leaned across the bed and grabbed the noisy object before flipping it open.

"Sullivan." She stated simply.

"This is Admiral Alexander Marcus." The deep voice responded succinctly.

"Admiral Marcus." Ana sat up straighter. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do me a favor." He said. "Call it a little side job."

"Of course, Admiral." She replied. "How can I help?"

"Word is you used to be one of the best and brightest in weapons development while you were a cadet before you changed your focus to command. Is this true?" He questioned. Ana was so flustered by the odd questions he was asking that it took her a moment to formulate a coherent answer.

"I suppose so," she responded, "but becoming the captain of my own starship was always my goal."

"Like father like daughter." He chuckled hoarsely, the sound making Ana cringe for some unknown reason. She never much cared for the Admiral, even though she'd only meet him once or twice. There was something about him that always rubbed her the wrong way. "Your father was a good man as well as a great Captain. He would have been proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." She said. "But I'm still rather confused as to why my knowledge of weapons development would be useful to you in any way."

"Straight to the point I see." He paused for a moment. "Well, I can't let you in on the full secret now, but to make a long story short, Starfleet has put me in charge of a new weapons development section, and I've been looking around for any bright young minds who would be willing to contribute to the cause and you were top of the list, Sullivan."

"Sir, I'm not exactly up to date on the latest weapons tech, and even if I was, what kind of weapons-" But she was cut short when he spoke over her.

"That will all be explained in due time." He stated simply. "You are to report to the Kelvin Memorial Archive this afternoon for your briefing."

"The Archive?" She questioned. "Why th-"

"Twelve o'clock sharp. Don't be late." The comm went dead. Ana stared at the communicator for a moment, still trying to process what was probably one of the oddest conversations of her life. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed as she rose stood and tossed the communicator on her bed before making her way to the huge floor to ceiling window in her bedroom. She opened the curtains and stared out her thirty story bedroom window at the glittering city that lay before her. London was a perfect balance of both the old and the new and Ana was quite proud to call the ancient city home. Her eyes scanned the city until they fell on the barely visible Archive about ten blocks from her flat. Her brows furrowed as she shook her head before she turned and walked towards her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Ana straightened her grey uniform as she exited the cab and approached the shining glass doors of the Kelvin Memorial Archive. She subconsciously reached up and checked to make sure that her hair covered the distinctive pointed tips of her ears as she walked. Being half Romulan wasn't exactly easy to explain to most people who had been raised with a fear bordering on hate of the violent race that had always had an uneasy truce with the Federation. The time-traveling Romulan's which had almost destroyed Earth over a year ago didn't exactly help to improve the image of the Vulcan-like race either. So, to avoid suspicion, as well as numerous dirty looks, Ana tried to keep her ears as inconspicuous as possible. She checked her hair one last time before she approached the uniformed guard standing to the right of the glass and steel door.

"I had orders to report here, direct from Admiral Marcus at the Starfleet base in San Francisco." She raised her chin as the guard looked her over.

"Name?" He asked.

"Captain Rhiana Sullivan." She answered, using her full name. The guard removed a small PADD from the utility belt at his hips and pulled her information up. After a moment, he raised his head to look at her.

"Right this way, Captain Sullivan." He said as he stepped aside and opened the door for her, but before she could enter, the ground shook and she was suddenly thrown back by an explosive force. She landed about twenty feet from the door-or where the door used to be. Ana's vision went dark for a moment, but came back slowly, black spots dancing across her vision. Her ears rang as she struggled to push herself onto her elbows so that she could get her bearings straight. She couldn't believe what she saw. The street in front of the Archive had been turned into a giant crater, filled with wreckage and debris as well as unconscious, and most likely lifeless bodies. She turned to look at what used to be the Kelvin Memorial Archive, but what was now a blown out shell of a building. Her vision began to grow foggy again and she reached up to check her head for injuries. She felt along her scalp and through her hair, which had come undone and fallen around her shoulders from the force of the blast. She found a shallow gash near her temple and winced. All then sudden she sensed something. Someone was staring at her, their gaze like a white hot brand. She turned her head to search out the culprit and her eyes fell on a man dressed entirely in black, standing not twenty-five feet from her and seemingly untouched by the explosion. His pitch black hair was slicked straight back and his haunting blue eyes met her gaze. Ana's eyes widened as the dark stranger's lips curved into a slight smile before he turned and disappeared into the frantic crowd of people running towards the bomb sight. Her vision swam before she slumped onto her back, her vision going black.

* * *

P.S.S. The name Rhiana is Romulan for "ruled by fire."

(Reviews are awesome)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again! I just wanted to say thanks for the amazingly positive responses for the first chapter of this fic! I was actually in awe by the amount of attention it got. Also, I wanted to apologize in advance for the short length of this chapter. I have finals this week and I've barely had enough time to update this fic along with my other one, but once I get out of school, I'll have more time to write (hopefully). Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!

P.S. I do not own Star Trek in any shape or form.

* * *

Ana came to slowly, her vision blurring and her head buzzing. She was in a sitting position, yet it felt as if she was strapped down for she could only move her arms. It took her a moment to remember what had happened and why she had such a pounding headache, then it all came rushing back to her. The explosion. She had gone to the archive and their had been some sort of explosion. She remembered being propelled backward by the blast and she remembered seeing a man. An extremely handsome man dressed all in black, with hair like a ravens wing and cerulean eyes that locked with hers and appeared to stare into her very soul. Then the man with the piercing blue gaze did something entirely unexpected: He smiled at her. Yet it wasn't a smile filled with good humor and mirth, but one that sparked cold fear deep within her. Before she could even react to the feelings the dark stranger evoked, he turned and disappeared into the surging crowd. That was as much as Ana remembered before blacking out. But now she was awake, yet she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open, and she had no idea where she was.

"Good, you're conscious." A deep voice stated directly beside her. Ana's eyes shot open and she looked to her left, yet she had a hard time believing what she saw. The dark stranger sat calmly beside her, controlling what appeared to be a small jump ship with ease. Jump ship? _What the hell were they doing in a jump ship_, she thought to herself. Better yet, what was she doing in a jump ship with _him_.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She rasped, still too shocked to do anything but stare.

"Who I am is none of your concern-" his gaze darted briefly to the epaulettes signifying her rank on the shoulders of her singed uniform, "Captain? Impressive." As he spoke, she struggled against the safety straps criss-crossed on her chest, but she was still too weak to do any real damage. "It is no use." The stranger said, his gaze straight ahead as he controlled the ship. "The straps are locked in place until I release them, and they are humanly impossible to tear through." He turned his gaze on her then, his blue eyes boring into her. "Though you are not entirely human, are you?" Ana's eyes widened and her hands immediately flew to her head to make sure her ears were covered by her hair. He smiled slightly at her slip up and she lowered her hands to rest in her lap before sitting straighter and lifting her chin.

"What I am is none of _your_ concern." She responded, watching from the corner of her eye as his slight smile disappeared. "Now, I don't know who you are or why you found if necessary to save me from the wreckage of the blast, but if you would kindly land and let me off this bloody ship I would be most thankful." She stated succinctly, her accent more pronounced than usual.

"Not just yet, _Captain_." He responded sharply. "You still have not answered my question." He turned the jump ship sharply, causing and unprepared Ana to slam painfully into the side. "Not just anyone could survive a blast like that at such close range. Now, I'm only going to ask once more," he paused for a moment before turning his head to look at her yet again. "What. Are. You." Something in the way he spoke, the way his deep, cultured voice washed over her caused Ana to experience a sense of instinctive fear that she hadn't felt since she was a child. But, she would not give the man beside her the satisfaction of thinking that he frightened her, so when she turned her head to look at him, her face was a mask of calm control and she stared him straight in the eye.

"I'm half-Romulan." She explained as she moved her hair aside so that he could see her pointed ears. He stared at her for a moment, and it wasn't until then that Ana realized that the ship was stationary. She was about to say something when all of the sudden she heard a deep, rumbling sound coming from the man beside her, and it took her a moment to realize that he was laughing. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"How marvelous." He remarked. "A member of one of the most feared species in the galaxy, enemies of the Federation, is an elite Starfleet captain." He chuckled again darkly. "Tell me, is Starfleet aware of your questionable heritage?"

"Starfleet is well aware, not that it's any of your business." She scowled at him, her head pounding from the untended wound on her temple.

"Fascinating." He remarked, more to himself than to her. "I wish I had more time to study you, Captain."

"Study me?" She stared at him in wide eyed confusion. "Who the hell do you thing you are?" She demanded.

"I am no one." He replied, as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Only a ghost." Ana opened her mouth to argue, when she felt the small pinch of a hypospray on her neck before the world went dark yet again.

* * *

Ana was awakened by an incessant beeping. She groaned and sat up slowly only to realize that she was lying in her own bed in naught but her underwear. How that hell had she gotten here? One minute she was the unwilling passenger of some crazed dark haired stranger, and now she was in her bed back in her flat.

"Maybe it was a dream." She muttered to herself as she reached a hand up to smooth her tangled hair away from her face, but she winced when she hit the deep gash on the side of her head. She froze. It was no dream. The bombing, the jump ship, the man with the blue eyes and the voice like midnight. Her eyes darted around her room to see if he was there, but she was alone. Where had he gone? Her thoughts were interrupted by the beeping that had woken her and she turned to see her communicator flashing on her bedside table. She quickly scooped it up and flipped in open.

"Sullivan." She stated hoarsely.

"Christ, Ana." The familiar voice of her first officer and friend Commander Connor Bryant responded. "You sound like absolute shit."

"You have no idea." She muttered.

"Ana, something has happened." The voice grew serious, causing Ana to sit up straighter.

"What is it, Connor?" She questioned, concern in her voice.

"The Kelvin Memorial Archive was destroyed by a bomb a little over an hour ago." He said solemnly. "Did you not hear it? Your flat is just a few blocks away."

"I-" she began, intending to tell him the whole story, but she stopped herself, realizing that she would have a hard time explaining why she did not remain at the blast site, "I had a late night and I was catching up on my sleep."

"And you slept through an explosion?"

"I may have taken a couple sleeping pills." She added, waiting to see if Connor bought it.

"Well, regardless of whether you slept through it or not, we've been ordered to Starfleet Headquarters for an emergency command meeting ASAP." He reported. "I'm already in San Fran as you know, but I sent a shuttle to come and fetch you and it should be there within the next 20 minutes. I'll let Admiral Marcus know you'll be running a little late."

"Thanks, Connor" She couldn't help but crack a smile at her first officer's efficiency. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Reviews make me smile :D


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

A/N: I can't even apologize and grovel enough for the massive delay on this story. Life has been a little cray cray lately and I have been traveling around the ENTIRE state of Oregon for the last two and a half weeks visiting family and I have not had a moment to myself. I would have updated before I left, but my other fanfiction needed to be tended to and I just ran out of time. Anyways, this chapter is part one of a very long chapter that I decided to split down the middle. I should hopefully be posting the next part (if the internet deigns to cooperate) after I have wrapped up all the loose ends and edited as much as possible.

I would also like to thank all the lovely people who have reviewed my little fic thus far:

**HeavensWeatherHellsCompany, ShimmeringWater, WendyLeaf, CLTex, Alyssa43, Starcrier, Frostivity, LyannaPendragon23, TARDIS-follower, Onesmartcookie78, Guest, PrincessGrace15, Guest, WarriorDragonElf54, DanAlaya, 88dragon06, priestessofeternity, Guest, Larissa Loyd, pjfunnybunny**

You guys rock and are the reason I keep on writing! Anyways, enjoy part one of the uber long chapter to come!

Pointless Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ana and Connor...

* * *

Ana hastily thanked the pilot of the shuttle before exiting the craft and descending the stairs. The second her feet hit the ground of the shuttle hanger, she was running full tilt towards the Daystrom Institute where the command meeting was most likely already underway. She exited the hanger and immediately noticed the immense crowd of people, both civilians and Starfleet personnel, that were running and/or looking up at the tall building in which the Institute was located. Ana followed their gazes and gasped at what she saw. Towards the top of the building, there was a gaping hole where windows should have been and a handful of emergency shuttles were attempting to put out the small blazes that spanned the entirety of the floor. It took Ana a moment to drag her gaze from the horrific sight before she was running yet again, pushing past the stationary onlookers and dodging the emergency crews and medical staff that were running back and forth. When she finally was able to make it into the building, she bolted into the nearest turbolift right as the doors began to hiss shut. She attempted to hide her anxiety, but her body betrayed her with the uncontrollable tapping of her foot as she waited for the turbolift to reach its destination. When the lift finally reached the proper floor, Ana had exited and was striding determinedly down the dimly lit hallway before the doors of the lift had even fully opened. She was again forced to dodge both bloodied medical staff and armed to the teeth security teams before she finally reached the Starfleet high command conference room...or what used to be the Starfleet high command conference room.

The room looked as if it was the location of a bloody battle of some sort: The large table that once resided in the center of the room was now in phaser burned pieces, every single window was blown out and glass and other debris littered the floor...along with the bodies of both the injured and the deceased. She scanned their faces, recognizing them as being people she had both worked, and in some cases, been friends with. She searched for one face in particular, which was the one belonging to her first officer, but Conner was no where to be seen. Ana took a deep breath, attempting to control her emotions at the thought of losing her friend and fellow officer. She prided herself on her ability to maintain a level head in the face of dire situations and hadn't felt fear, both for her own life as well as the lives of the people she cared deeply for, since she was a young girl. Yet since waking up on the jump ship in the presence of the stranger with the dark hair and the piercing blue eyes who had taken her from the blast sight in London, she had experienced the emotion on more than one occasion in the span of just a few hours. Ana couldn't hold back her sigh of relief as she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned to face her living, yet slightly worse for the wear, first officer and smiled.

"Thank God, Connor." She took a step towards him and rested a hand on his arm, noticing that his uniform was singed and torn beyond repair. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He placed his hand over hers. "I'm a hard one to kill. I'm just happy that you were late to the meeting, otherwise you might have been caught in the crossfire."

"What the hell happened here?" She questioned as she turned to look out the broken windows and over the city.

"The meeting was attacked by some psycho named Harrison." He lifted the slightly cracked data PADD he had been holding and pulled something up on the screen before handing it to her. "Apparently he's one of us."

"Commander John Harrison." Ana read aloud as she scanned the very impressive credentials before clicking on the link in order to view a picture of the man in question. When Commander Harrison's image filled the screen, Ana froze, her eyes widening in shocked recognition. The man in the image before her was none other than the stranger who had abducted her less than five hours ago halfway across the world. Connor snapped her out of her trance-like realization when he spoke.

"Apparently, Harrison was the same one who blew up the Archive as well." He said has she silently handed his PADD back to him. "According to Admiral Marcus, he's gone off the deep end."

"Ya, I can see that." Ana responded quietly as she looked around the room.

"Is everything ok, Ana?" Connor questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her his best 'I can tell there's something wrong, so don't tell me their isn't' look. Ana was quick to make an excuse for her odd behavior.

"Does it _look_ like everything is ok?" She stated as she indicated the battle scared room with a wave of her hand. Connor narrowed his eyes and studied her face for a moment.

"Well, you've got a point there." He said has he uncrossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders wearily. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a familiarly monotone voice coming from behind Ana. Connor looked over her shoulder and scowled as he spotted someone walking towards them.

"Why is it that whenever he's around, you always get that rather unattractive look on your face." Ana asked, knowing exactly who was approaching them.

"Because I don't like him." He stated coldly, his eyes narrowing. "He's too...observant."

"Oh, don't be such a xenophobe." Ana whispered before she turned to greet the man standing behind her. "Commander Spock." She smiled wearily as she held up her hand in a traditional Vulcan greeting. "What can I do for you?" She asked as he returned her gesture before again placing his hands firmly behind his back.

"I saw you enter 4.5 minutes ago and came to inquire as to why you were not present at the meeting earlier." He stated succinctly.

"I was...unavoidably delayed, Commander." She replied. "I was in London when I received the order to report to Daystrom and I was forced to wait for adequate transport to San Francisco." Spock nodded and lowered his gaze, not even bothering to question her answer, which was rather unusual for him. _"Are you well, Spokh?"_ She asked in Vulcan, attempting to draw him out of his un-Vulcan like state of distraction. After a moment, Spock raised his gaze to meet hers and she could have sworn she saw intense emotion flicker in his dark eyes before he was able to control it.

"Admiral Pike is dead." He stated, once again in control of his emotions. "He was killed by a phaser blast to the heart." Ana's eyes widened at the news. Chris Pike had been a good friend to both her and her father with whom he had served with when her father was still alive.

"I'm so sorry, Spock." She said sincerely. "I know how close you two were and what a great influence he was during your time at the Academy."

"Yes." Spock replied. "I know that it is illogical, but I will miss his presence greatly."

"As will I, Spock." She murmured. "How is Jim handling all of this?"

"He is upset for the loss of his friend and mentor and I believe that he will act rashly in order to avenge his death."

"Sounds like Kirk." Connor muttered from behind them. Ana turned to chastise him for being insensitive when Ana heard her name being called over the activity in the conference room. She turned to see who was addressing her and spotted Admiral Marcus on the other side of the room waving he over.

"My office. Now." He ordered before making his way towards the nearest turbolift. Spock raised an eyebrow at the Admiral's decidedly brusk tone and Connor stiffened beside her.

"Shit." She mumbled. "Why do I feel like I'm in major trouble?" She groaned as she followed the Admiral. This was just not her day.

* * *

Reviews make me smile :)


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

A/N: Sorry for the delay! This chapter took slightly longer to post due to my lack of any for of internet, but better late than never I always say.

I want to thank that awesome individuals who reviewed last chapter:

**CLTex, WarriorDragonElf54, priestessofeternity, pjfunnybunny, DemonicSymphony, Narnian Sprite**

You are all beautiful people. And also, a huge shout out to Jeralee who honored me with a spot in her Khan/OC community!

P.S. I don't own squat.

* * *

Ana was forced to take the next lift down to for the one the admiral occupied was filled with his aides and underlings, all vying for his attention and/or his signature on the multiple PADD's being shoved into his line of sight. Ana waited not so patiently for the next turbolift and had to resist the urge to twiddle her thumbs nervously as the lift descended to the ground floor. She made the trek from Daystrom, across the Starfleet campus and towards the building that housed the offices of Starfleet's high command. Ana looked up at the building with a sense of apprehension before pressing her palm to the pad next to the door in order to gain access. The door slid open and she made her way inside and towards the admiral's office, as well as the offices of his personal staff, which took up most of the ground floor of the building. When she reached the door to his private office, she announced her presence and the door slid open a moment later to reveal the admiral sitting behind a large glass desk, his attention focused on the stack of PADD's in front of him. She entered the large office, lit only by the bright orange light of the rising sun, and stood at attention in front of the desk.

"I noticed that you were not in attendance at the command meeting earlier this evening." The admiral stated without looking up from the PADD he was currently reading. "Your absence was rather convenient, considering the events that took place during the meeting."

"I apologize for my tardiness, Admiral." She stated, squaring her shoulders. "I was unavoidably detained in London, sir. It was almost impossible to get a shuttle out of the city after the bombing." Admiral Marcus finally raised his gaze from the PADD in his hand and stared at her intently before handing her the PADD he had been studying. A picture of John Harrison filled the screen.

"Have you seen this man before?" Marcus questioned, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Only pictures, sir." She lied smoothly. "Commander Bryant updated me on the situation when I arrived at Daystrom." Marcus narrowed his eyes at her answer and stared at her before speaking.

"Well, as Commander Bryant probably informed you, Harrison is extremely dangerous and both a threat to Starfleet personnel as well as the civilian population. He needs to be eradicated." Ana stared at the image of John Harrison a moment longer before raising her gaze to meet Marcus'.

"I understand, sir." She remarked as she handed the PADD back to the admiral. "But what does all of this have to do with me?"

"You are one of our best officers, Sullivan. Highly skilled in hand to hand combat and weaponry, and lets not forget about your...questionable heritage which just adds to your lethal abilities." He turned his chair so that he was facing the large window overlooking the city of San Francisco and the bay beyond that glittered in the early morning light. "I want you to go after him."

"Go after Harrison?" Ana questioned, attempting to hide her shock as much as possible.

"Yes." Marcus stated. "I want you to track him down and end him."

"Sir, I don't care what this man has done, I refuse to hunt him down like some animal and kill him in cold blood." She stated. "Despite my so called 'questionable heritage,' I'm an explorer, not an assassin." Marcus stared at her without speaking for what felt like hours to Ana.

"It was not a request, Sullivan." He stood from his chair, placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. "It was an order."

"Sir, I..." She started, but was cut off with a dismissive wave of the admiral's hand.

"Let me make something completely clear to you, _Captain_ Sullivan." He said as he moved around his desk to stand in front of her. "You are a member of Starfleet only because_ I _am allowing it. It would be all to easy for me to report to the rest of high command that the half-Romulan captain that they hold in such high regard, is actually a spy working for the Romulan Empire on a mission to take down Starfleet and the Federation from the inside." Ana's eyes widened and she could feel the barely suppressed anger and frustration that she had been trying to control for the past 24 hours bubble to the surface. She took a deep breath before speaking, but her voice still came out in a hoarse murmur.

"They would never believe you." She stated vehemently. "My father..."

"Your precious father isn't here to save you now, Sullivan." He spat out her name as he took a step closer to her. "In fact, Admiral Sullivan would have been rather disappointed in his daughter's insubordination and refusal to follow direct orders." The admiral took a step back and placed his hands behind his back. "Do we have an understanding, Captain?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir." She replied through gritted teeth, wishing that she was blessed with the cool collectedness that her Vulcan ancestors possessed. Her quick temper was always one of her weaknesses.

"I'm glad." He remarked as he went to stand behind his desk again. "Now, I want you to hunt this bastard down and take him out.

"But, sir, he could be anywhere by now." Ana said as she took a step closer to his desk. Marcus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the chirping of the built in comm on his desk. He reached over and pressed the answer button.

"Speak." He said sternly.

"This is Williams, sir." The voice on the comm responded.

"Yes, Commander, what is it?"

"I've been monitoring the investigation of the crashed jump ship, and it appears that Lieutenant Commander Scott of the USS Enterprise has discovered something in the wreckage that may contain Harrison's location."

"Good. Send me the coordinates."

"Right away, sir."

"Has the Lieutenant Commander told anyone of his discovery yet?" Marcus questioned.

"Not as of yet, sir." The man named Williams responded. "But, it wont be long until he brings the information to Kirk's attention."

"Acknowledged, Commander. Marcus out." He reached over and ended the comm right as one of the PADD's on his desk dinged to alert him of a new message. The admiral picked it up and read the coordinates, his eyes widening slightly as he did so.

"Well, it looks like half of your job has already been done for you, Captain." He said, handing her the PADD. "All you need to do now is go after him." Ana looked down at the screen, her own eyes widening at the coordinates.

"Kronos." She muttered. "You want me to go after a fugitive who has taken refuge _past _the neutral zone and _on_ the Klingon home world? That's suicide!" She slammed the PADD down on his desk. "Go ahead and have me court martialed, Admiral, because I refuse to risk both the lives of my crew and the safety of the Trafalgar on some futile mission for vengeance."

"You're not taking your ship or your crew, Sullivan." He reported. "This is a completely covert operation that will not show up in Starfleet records."

"That still doesn't explain how you expect me to get halfway across the galaxy, and then across the neutral zone."

"Follow me, Sullivan." Admiral Marcus made his way around his desk and towards another door on the other side of his office. He entered a code into the pad next to the door and placed his hand on scanner. The door slid open a moment later and he beckoned her to follow him down a dimly lit hallway and into a large, sterile looking room which looked like some sort of lab. He walked towards the center of them room where a table stood with a large, cylindrical black object resting atop it. "_This_ is how you will be getting to Kronos."

"What is it?" Ana questioned, her natural curiosity momentarily overriding her anger over her present situation.

"It is a portable transwarp beaming device." Marcus motioned towards the device with his hand. "A similar device is how Harrison was able to abandon his crashing ship and escape to Kronos." He turned to face her square on. "You'll leave right away."

"But, sir, I'm not exactly prepared for interstellar travel and covert operations." She motioned to the short skirt and fitted jacket that made up her uniform.

"Everything you need is in that locker against that wall." He motioned to a dark locker behind her. "Now, suit up." He turned back towards the door and walked out, leaving Ana to change and arm herself for battle. About ten minutes later, she had donned the black leggings and shirt as well as an ankle length synthetic leather coat that were in the locker, and was in the process of arming herself to the teeth with a multitude of knives (phasers weren't really her style) when the admiral entered that lab again.

"Are you ready, Captain?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded before Marcus punched in the coordinates on the transwarp beaming device. The last thing she saw was the satisfied, and somewhat crazed, smirk on the admiral's face before she was surrounded by the golden rings of the transporter and hurled into the unknown.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the mini hiatus, but I've been scrambling to get ready to leave tomorrow to go study abroad in England for 4 months! I would have updated sooner, but I decided to leave ALL my packing till the last minute and have been racing against the clock to get everything done. Also, because I will be studying abroad, I can't guarantee that there will be regular updates to my fics :( I will try, but I'm not making any promises. Anyways! Enjoy the chapter, and I hope to God I got Khan right. He's an absolute bitch to write.

Also, thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I love you all!

P.S. I own nothing.

* * *

Khan, otherwise known as the "fugitive John Harrison" to his current enemy Starfleet, sat against the cold wall of one of the many uninhabited caves located in a deserted province of Kronos, the Klingon home world. The cave was lit only by the light of the PADD he was holding, yet he did not seem to notice the dark as his fingers flew over the screen as he monitored the surrounding area for Klingon patrols as well as the skies above the planet for any signs of pursuit by his "friends" in Starfleet. A storm raged outside of the safety of the cave, and was causing massive interference with his instruments. He was attempting to calibrate the sensors on his tricorder, when he happened to glance at the PADD lying next to him, his brow furrowing in confusion at the readings on the screen. He was about to pass it off as more interference from the storm when his tricorder began giving off the same bizarre readings. It was almost as if someone was...beaming down to the planets surface, which was illogical seeing as a Federation ship would not have been able to make it to Kronos in such a short amount of time, even at full warp, not to mention the fact that it was rather insulting that they thought a single person could subdue him. He scanned the area outside the cave again, but all that remained of the earlier reading was the almost undetectable imprint that a transporter leaves behind after beaming. Even after three hundred years, technology still wasn't completely reliable, so Khan stood, placed his hood over his head and exited the cave to go and investigate the anomaly himself. The old fashioned way.

* * *

The first thing Ana noticed when she materialized on Kronos was the wind. It whipped around her, causing her coat to swirl around her ankles. The second thing she noticed was that she was extremely exposed and immediately ran for cover in case any Klingon patrols happened to be in the vicinity. When she reached a relatively hidden alcove, she pulled out her tricorder and began to scan the area for signs of life, but the storm that was raging around her was causing major interference and she couldn't get a reliable reading. She was just about to recalibrate the damn thing, when she suddenly found herself lifted off the ground and against the nearest wall, a hand holding her wrists above her head and another patting her down for weapons. She tried to see who her attacker was as she tried to wrench her arms free, but a hood prevented Ana from seeing anything. When she was completely disarmed, her mystery attacker pushed back the hood. Ana's eyes widened.

"Harrison." She whispered.

"Did you expect someone else, _Captain_?" He questioned snidely. "A Klingon perhaps? But, if I'm not mistaken, it was me you were searching for."

"No." Ana stated succinctly. "You are not mistaken."

"Did Admiral Marcus send you?" He tightened his grip on her wrists and leaned closer.

"How the hell did you know that." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Just a sneaking suspicion that you just confirmed." He replied. "Tell me, have you come to drag me back to Earth to face 'justice' for my crimes?"

"Not exactly," she smiled up at him, "I've actually been ordered here to just kill you and have done with it "

"And you, the honorable Starfleet officer that you are, followed the good admirals orders without question." Harrison asked, the corners of his lips turning up in a slight smirk.

"It's not exactly that simple, to tell you the truth." Ana responded as she tried in vain to twist her wrists free.

"So there is such a thing as a member of Starfleet with a conscience."

"Actually, most of us have them, it's not just me." She muttered. "You seem to be the only member of Starfleet, if you really are a member of Starfleet, I've encountered who doesn't seem to posses one."

"And what makes you say that?" He queried.

"Well, you did kill dozens of innocent people, as well as honored members of the Starfleet high command, in the span of about two days." She stated.

"Perhaps you are right." He conceded, though he didn't look too apologetic. "However, I observed that, despite your _esteemed_ position in the high command, you were noticeably absent from my latest demonstration."

"Some crazed terrorist held me up back in London." She responded. "I was running a bit behind schedule."

"An unfortunate occurrence. Your presence was missed."

"You're too kind." She flashed him a saccharine smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, orders are orders and I'd rather get this over with before any Klingons decide to make a surprise visit." Ana said before slamming her head into Harrison's nose. He grunted in surprise as his grip on her wrists loosened fractionally. She took that opportunity to wrench her wrists out his hand and elbow him in the face before ducking under his swinging arm to stand on the other side of him, effectively placing his back towards the wall with limited options of escape. She crouched into a fighting stance as she waited for him to fight back, but he surprised her by staying where he was, his stance relaxed and his head tilted slightly to the side as if he was studying her. And then he did something completely unexpected: he laughed.

"I must admit, Captain, that you nearly took me by surprise." He stared at her, his ice blue eyes sparkling with a sort of demented mirth. "I'm extremely hard to surprise. But, I wont fight you."

"That's not exactly your choice to make." She stated before she charged towards him, punched him in the jaw, swept his feet from underneath him, and pinned him on the ground beneath her. To her chagrin, he didn't look remotely fazed. In fact, he looked as if he was enjoying himself. There was a certain glimmer in his eyes that screamed "is that all you've got?" Ana decided to wipe the smug look of his face with her fist and proceeded to punch him multiple times in the nose and across the jaw. Her Romulan heritage prevented the bones in her hands from breaking, but the skin across her knuckles began to peel away after about a dozen well aimed punches that would have rendered a Klingon inert. After a few more punches, Ana finally stopped to take a good look at Harrison. He looked as unharmed and smug as before which really pissed her off. She was about to throw another punch when he suddenly grabbed her forearm and flipped her onto her back so that she was beneath him.

"Don't you think that's enough for now." He stated.

"What the hell are you?" She muttered. He responded with a question of his own.

"Don't you find it odd that Admiral Marcus sent you here, to the home world of one of the Federation's fiercest enemies, alone, practically unarmed and unprepared with the express purpose of killing me?" He stared at her intently, eyes blazing, as he leaned closer to her. "A logical explanation would be that he is holding something over your head in order to get you to do his dirty work. A court martial, perhaps?" When she remained silent, he continued, knowing he'd struck a chord. "Ah, so there is a potential threat to your career. The Admiral would have been very disappointed to learn of his only daughters impending dishonorable discharge from Starfleet, seeing as his own record was untarnished."

"How the hell do you know who my father was?" She questioned darkly, rage boiling up inside her.

"It wasn't hard to find out everything about you, Rhiana Sullivan, Captain of the U.S.S. Trafalgar. Your father, William Sullivan, was captain of that particular starship himself before he was promoted, and you specifically requested placement on the Trafalgar immediately following your graduation from the Academy and proceeded to work your way up through the ranks." He smirked at the momentary look of confusion on her face. "The personnel database wasn't hard to gain access to, and it is not as if there are many half-Romulan officers in Starfleet." He explained.

"Well it seems you have the upper hand, seeing as you know practically everything there is to know about me and I know next to nothing about you." She stated. "Not exactly playing fair, are we?"

"Playing fair is for the weak." He responded simply. "Something that you are not, Captain Sullivan, and Admiral Marcus knows this." She stared at him in puzzlement at the mention of Marcus in that particular context. "He knows that you are one of Starfleet's best officers and a nearly irreplaceable asset, yet the admiral sent you here not to kill me, but in the hopes that I would kill you."

"What?" She whispered, so focused on what Harrison had to say that she didn't realize that he'd released his grip on her and that she could have escaped at any time.

"Admiral Marcus thinks you know of something that you actually have no knowledge of, and he decided to solve two of his problems at once by sending you here, thinking that I would end you, simultaneously fueling the hatred of humanity against me while preventing you from spilling his secrets."

"Secrets? What secrets?" She queried, brow furrowed.

"Somehow, the admiral must have learned of our...meeting in London and assumed that I gave you information that would have jeopardized his career." He stated.

"What the bloody hell does he think you told me?" She muttered. She knew Marcus was a grade A asshole, but if what Harrison was telling her was true, than she had a way bigger problem on her hands than just the threat of court martial.

"That," he said as he looked up towards the smoky sky, "is a story for another time." He looked back down at her, and that's when Ana finally noticed the sounds of ship engines in the distance, so distracted was she by what the mysterious John Harrison had just revealed to her. "We have company."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
